The Morning After
by Rapid P. Saiko
Summary: Kai wakes up to a Tyson who can't sit down. Tyka SUPER FLUFFY one-shot rated M to be safe.


Disclaimer: I own nothing...oh wait! I own a dartboard! But not the rights to Beyblade. Maybe I could challenge Takao Aoki to a game of darts for the rights?

So, got this idea after writing my Halloween fic "Anything". Just a sweet fic with a lot of fluff. Women, find yourself a person who is this sweet. Also, if any one of them are demanding anal, then demand this treatment. Kai might be a little OOC, but oh well. This is sweet. Kai can be sweet for one fanfic. Also...I am on a roll tonight.

Warning: You are going to madly fall in love with Kai and might suffer from a nosebleed.

* * *

Warm. Everything was so warm. Cerise eyes fluttered open and their owner briefly wondered if he was still dreaming; The love of his life was laying right next to him, snoring lightly. His long celestial blue hair was loose and splayed over the bed, his bare torso was pressed against his and his face was serene, almost child-like.

The previous night's events flashed through his mind. Last night was the night Tyson gave him his virginity. He remembered how much he made the young man moan and beg for more as he plunged deeper and deep inside his tight opening. It was exquisite.

He kissed his boyfriend's forehead tenderly and the sleeping boy started stirring. "Mhn." Kai chuckled. Tyson was never a morning person. He kisses the sweet face and neck until mahogany eyes opened, before claiming the boy's lips in a sweet, yet passionate kiss. "Wow. Good morning to you too." Tyson moaned when those skilled lips attached themselves to his neck and started making their way down his chest. "Mmmmm...Kai...mmm-Ow!"

Kai immediately stopped his ministrations and looked at his lover in concern. "What's wrong?"

"My ass..."

Kai got off and removed the covers. His heart sunk. The sheets were covered in dried blood. He bit his lip as guilt gnawed at his insides. "Wait here."

Tyson propped himself on his elbows so that he could watch his boyfriend's round, firm ass as he walked away, licking his lips. Damn, Kai was gorgeous. Fangirls swooned over just getting a glimpse of him shirtless, they would surely slip into comas if they ever caught sight of the magnificent buttocks of Kai Hiwatari.

He heard the sound of running water and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Just what was Kai doing? He shifted his legs and winced in pain. Man, he knew that the first time was supposed to hurt, he just wasn't expecting it to hurt this much.

A few minutes later the Russian returned. "Can you walk?"

Tyson shifted his legs once more and grimaced. He suddenly found himself in the older male's well-toned arms. "You don't have to do this."

Kai grinned. "I know." He carried the boy across the hall and into the washroom and placed him into the drawn bubble bath.

"Oh man! I feel like a king!" exclaimed Tyson as he relaxed into the hot bath water, the scent of lavender was heavenly.

"That's the idea." Kai kissed him on the forehead and handed him his favourite comic book. "I'll be back in a bit."

Kai returned to the bedroom and slipped into a pair of black boxers and stripped the dirty sheet off the pillowy mattress and threw it into the wash and placed new sheets on to the bed then re-made it. He then disappeared down stairs.

About an hour later, Kai returned and found Tyson chuckling at his comic book, there was bubbles on his head and a big grin on his face. "Ahem." Tyson looked up from his book. "Should I come back later?"

"Wha? Oh. No. The guy just shit his pants is all and he's making his friend run all over the building looking for toilet paper."

"Sounds vulgar."

"Nah. Could happen to anyone." He closed the book. "But seriously, the water is starting to get cold."

"Ok." Kai pulled down his boxers and got into the bath behind Tyson.

"Kai?" But tingles went up and down the boy's spine as he felt and gentle scratching sensation on his back. "Are you...washing me?"

"Problem Kinomiya?"

"N-No." He found himself into the older man's touches as he scrubbed the rest of the dirt and blood off.

"Shut your eyes."

Tyson obeyed and he felt water poured onto his head and supple fingers in his long blue tresses. "Y'know...I could get used to this."

"Hn. You would." He finished washing Tyson's hair and got out of the bath and returned a minute later with a towel. He helped his boyfriend out of the tub and wrapped the towel around his lithe figure.

"Wow, it's so warm. Did this just come from the dryer?" Kai said nothing and just smiled before picking him up and bringing him back to their bedroom.

"Oh my God Kai! _You_ made all of this?" On the bed there were several dishes spread out. Bacon, sausage, pancakes, french toast, eggs and fruit, their sweet aroma hit Tyson's nostrils and his mouth began to water.

"No, I had Ray hide in my closet and cook breakfast while you were in the bath." his voice dripped in sarcasm.

"Um, I don't know man. Knowing you...you might."

"You wanna eat or not?"

"Have you ever seen me turn down food?"

Once they had eaten and Kai had brought all the dishes downstairs, Kai lied back in bed next to his lover. "Feeling better?"

"Much. That bath helped a lot. Thanks Kai."

"Hn. Don't mention it."

The bluenette yawned and curled up into his boyfriend's chest. "You know I love you, right?"

"Yeah."

"Would it kill you to say it back?"

"I must've told you like 20 times last night."

"So? That was last night."

"Fine." He was suddenly on top of the smaller boy, his hands pinning the other's wrists to the bed. "I, Kai Hiwatari," he grounded his pelvis against the other's sensually, making Tyson moan "love you," he nipped the other's jugular, "Tyson Kinomiya," he kissed him hotly, "very much."

Tyson was a breathless mess. "Good. Because I'm going to show you I much I love you." He pushed Kai over with his leg and flipped them over so that the Russian was underneath him and started kissing him feverishly.

Downstairs, Max and Ray paused their dish washing, hearing the moans coming from up the stairs.

"Twenty bucks says that they don't leave the house for 3 days."

"Dude, I'll take that bet and raise you to a week."

 **"** **OH TYSON!"**

Max shook his head and laughed. "How did we get into this mess again?"

"'Cause Kai is holding our blades hostage."

"Oh. Right." They resumed their dish washing, and put in earphones to drown out their friend's love making.

* * *

Ok, I seriously loved writing this piece and I manged to keep it clean! Please send your reviews when you're done fanning yourself off ;)


End file.
